drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia May Seragon
For use in: General purpose RPs, can be a sitter. Name: Ophelia May Seragon (NSW) Age: 165 Place of Birth/Raising: Baerlon, Andor Physical Description: Ophelia has a fair skinned complexion, she has dark red hair that looks almost black and has hazel brown eyes. She is 5 ft 3 and likes to wear high heeled shoes and boots to add to her height. Ophelia has curvy shapes, but as she likes to go for a run a few times a week early in the morning, she has quite an athletic form. = Character History = Ophelia has a busy mind, she takes her time to think over things and uses distractions to stop her train of thought and too clear her mind. One of those distractions is that she runs early in the morning before breakfast, which has given her a good stamina and an athletic build. She also plays the violin as this soothes her mind and helps her to put things in order. Often Sisters come listen to her play as they free their own mind and the music has the effect of calm on anyone who listens. As a child, Ophelia grew up in a happy home with two sisters and two brothers, she was the middle child and worked hard on her learning. Her father was a teacher and her mother was a housewife who made the clothes for the family. Her father taught the children of their neighbors and his own children to read and write, he had learned this from his time as a clerk in Caemlyn. Yet as he married quite late in life and had his children late, he left the city and went to Baerlon to take care of his family. Ophelia learned at an early age that the glass is always half full and has been an optimistic, warm person ever since. As it was always busy in the household it was not noticed until much later that Ophelia has concentration problems. She needs to soothe her mind in order to find order and calm to think things over. She can think about all the little details of a problem and be lost in them, but with her music she can place it all in a bigger picture. Ophelia is a thinker and she uses a White’ logic to think things though and to study a problem from all sides. As a novice she had trouble learning and was in the Mistress of Novice’s office often, berated for her lack of good work. But after changing to a new mentor, an old Gray Sister who was soon to retire and who had all the time in the world to help Ophelia, the woman thrived. She passed her Accepted test and studied hard, always guided by her mentor, Celine Sedai. As an Accepted, Ophelia fell in love with a trainee and was caught sneaking off with him after hours, she was sent to the Farm for half a year. There she had to work hard and was not under the protection of her mentor. She soon learned to hide her concentration problems and to use meditation to keep her train of thought going. When she returned to the Tower, the trainee was no longer interested in pursuing romance and they never spoke again. Ophelia started studying with her mentor again and became better at doing her work. Still, she had problems with keeping her mind focused and when it became time to choose an Ajah, she dared not go for the Whites, for she expected too many problems with her studies and work. However, her mentor took her on small trips into Tar Valon and neighboring towns and they found out that Ophelia has people skills. Where she gets lost in details in paperwork, she finds the heart of the problem in no time when people are involved. Ophelia was asked to become a Gray’s assistant and when she finally had her chance to test, she was welcomed into the Gray Ajah. She remained an assistant for many years. Then one day, Marce Sedai asked her to take a position in Caemlyn as a clerk there. She was supposed to help with the paper work in a large transition but the reason Marce picked her was that there were a lot of problems with the people they worked with. Ophelia soon went to the heart of the problem and with the help of a young Gray who did all her paperwork, she set up a trade system between lower houses in Caemlyn who had little or no experience in trade. The Gray returned to the Tower and has since taken small study trips of a few months up to a year to help out in local affairs. Always with another Gray with her to help her with the problem, but never as more than an assistant. She is respected and well known by many a lord and when she was asked to become a Sitter for the Gray Ajah, Ophelia knew that she would be able to take her trade issues to the Hall. Her main line of work is to get people to talk to each other on the basis of starting a good deal together. She is not good at solving problems of fights, but as she just steps over those, she inspires those involved to take a step away from their problems and deal with the heart of the matter, the coin involved. Her mentor passed away when Ophelia returned from her first trip out of the Tower and this was a great loss to Ophelia who considered her mentor her greatest treasure. She has never bonded a Warder, as she believes in taking a group of Tower Guards with her when she goes out on travels. Recently she met up with a woman who could be her Warder, but then she was asked to become a Sitter and this job entailed that she stayed in the Tower. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios